PP04
Слушаюсь! Болею за Тебя! (かしこま！元気 For You, Kashikoma! Genki For You) — это 4 эпизод из аниме серий PriPara. Он был показан в Японии 26 июля 2014 г. Персонажи Сюжет As summer vacation starts it brings much more time for PriPara. Laala narrowly escapes getting her PriTicket discovered at school, but the headmistress decides to patrol off campus due to her suspicions. Will she find out Laala's secret as she tries to help her fan, Eiko? Краткое Содержание The headmistress recalls how wonderful summer is while in her office. The next day happens to be the final day of school before summer break, but she is pretty unhappy in knowing this. She is still appalled by the idea of friendship and, as such, is planning to really put her weapon to work, and steal away all PriTickets from the girls. She heads outside to tell everyone on the disciplinary students and tells them to keep a tight watch over any suspicious PriPara activity. They all agree, though Mirei is rather unhappy over this. Laala is in class and struggles to pack up all of her items. Nao scolds her for not taking some of the items home earlier on though and just as Laala decides to reveal her PriTicket, they are interupted when Headmistress Gloria spots another girls ticket and confiscates it. Laala runs off to avoid being caught right after. As students are leaving, the disciplinary students watch them closely and ask that they hand over any PriTickets they have. None seem to possess any and after another of the members confesses his concern to Mirei, she tells him that PriTickets aren't against rules and she asks to speak to Laala. She lets her go after asking if she has any PriTickets and then lets her go after she claims not to have any. However, Headmistress remains unconvinced and she heads off of the school property with Rina, her PriTicket sucking machine and follows after Laala on an electric scooter. Laala runs from Gloria and turns down a road, only to run into an older girl. She apologizes and they happen to spot each others friend tickets, causing them to realize that they already know each other from PriPara. Eiko is a little surprised to find that the idol she fans over is a young elementary child, but she claims to be fine with it since they swapped friend tickets. Before anymore can be said though, Laala hides behind Eiko and she reveals that she is being chased by her. They duck behind an alleyway and she puts up her giant bag. It is revealed that because they are by a PriPara entrance, there's a strange force field keeping her away due to the fact her body cannot handle being so lose to the PriPara world. The girls head out and find a spot to relax. Eiko reveals that the older students know a lot about the Headmistress and her ways, so they can only imagine how tough the elementary students have. Eiko then goes on to express concern over her upcoming tennis match because it's over a hard opponent. But when Laala performed before a strong match she had one day, she was able to beat the other play, so she was hoping that maybe Laala could do it again today. Laala, touched and flattered by this is quick to agree and she promises to head over to PriPara right after she drops everything off at home. To her shock, the Headmistress has stopped by for a surprise home visit. She asks to visit Laala's room and begins to sniff around for any sign of the PriPara cards or tickets, then finds a crumbled up autograph Laala did. Laala claims it isn't for idoling though, but for a career as a professional sumo. This seems convincing, so she moves on, only to spot the bag on a shelf. As Laala panics she opens it to find it empty. Laala is surprised and Headmistress is called for the pizza she ordered. Laala even checks and is surprised to find it empty, and after the Headmistress leaves, it is revealed that Non has the items. She hi them for her older sister and Laala apologizes for keeping it a secret. As thanks, Non would like an autograph from Pink Actress, but when Laala tries to say something else to defuse the idea, Non threatens to tell on her. So she agrees and Non leaves. Laala then remembers the time and is quite relieved to find that the Headmistress will be leaving. She is a little upset that her parents have allowed her to come back anytime though, but is quick to leave after she does. In PriPara, Eiko nervously watches the displays before the idols. She worries that Laala will be late and wont make it. As she runs her way there, Laala is scolded by Kuma for taking too long. By the time she arrives, she is told that entry to PriPara is closed right now. Laala asks for her to make an exception though, but she claims that she can't do anything about it and Laala is fifteen minutes too late. As Laala tries to think of something, she is surprised to see Eiko leaving PriPara and tries to talk to her, but Eiko doesn't want to hear it and quickly leaves. Laala trails behind her as long as she can while still trying to talk but Eiko doesn't listen until she makes another promise to try to get in a performance before her tennis match. The next morning, Laala tries to sleep in but is woke uo by Non, who sits on her and bounces the bed. When Laala remembers her promise she attempts to run off, but is stopped during breakfast to be reminded of her morning chores first. So she leaves to get to the morning calisthenics and happens to bump into Cosmos for a second. She has no idea who she is though and returns to work at home for a bit. She plans to leave around ten, but is greeted by the Headmistress again. Headmistress Gloria compliments her for waking up really early, but she is still highly suspicious of her. At the tennis arena, Eiko worriedly awaits her turn with her friends. Laala realizes that she needs to leave soon or else she wont make it in time for Eiko. She really needs to get there to sing for her but has no idea how to get there in time. It's then she is approached by Non, who has dressed up to fool everyone into thinking she is Laala. They switch places and Laala quickly runs for PriPara. Eiko continues to wait for Laala, using her phone to watch and see if she shows up anywhere. Her friends are trying to hurry her, due to her opponent being ready and on the field. She puts her phone away after realizing that Laala wont be showing up and the match begins. Laala quickly changes into her idol getup in Prism Stone and runs for the performance area. Where a frustrated Kuma and annoyed Mirei are awaiting. Kuma scolds her and they run for the changing area to put on their coords, where they put on their Wonderland themed dresses. They perform and swap cards, and in the end Eiko was able to win against her opponent. It is revealed that Laala and Mirei watched the game as it went on. They are both happy for Eiko, and Mirei mentions that with enough work they will soon catch up to Sophie. Laala agrees to this and then leaves for home, where Non scolds her for taking so long. Laala apologizes and returns in time to change and ask the Headmistress if she needs anything else. In this time it's also revealed that Non has got the autograph she wished for as well. Основные События * Интересные Факты * Навигация Категория:Аниме Категория:Pretty Rhythm Категория:PriPara Категория:PriPara (2015) Категория:Эпизоды